Base stations and mobile devices operating in a cellular network may exchange data. As demand for mobile services and high data rates increases, various challenges related to reliability and capacity may arise. In an example scenario, a large number of users may demand access to the network. In another example scenario, performance requirements may be more demanding for new systems and/or new applications in comparison to legacy systems and/or legacy applications. Various techniques used in these and other scenarios may become challenging, including exchanging of control information and/or performance information between the base stations and mobile devices. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods to enable such techniques in these and other scenarios.